1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a Japanese beetle trap.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many structures have heretofore been proposed for catching and retaining Japanese beetles.
Metzger, in U.S. Pat. No. 1,968,954 shows a trap having an upper cylindrical shaped section having a funnel 4 therebelow with a jar 1 carried on the lower end of the funnel 4. Metzger has baffles 14 curved inwardly toward the centrally located bait container.
Ruddell, U.S. Pat. No. 1,787,421 and Martin, U.S. Pat. No. 2,345,408 show other beetle traps.